


Turnabout Is Fairplay

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: In which Jehan is Bahorel's laughing mistress, Kinktober, Nonbinary Jehan, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Jehan decides to give Bahorel a taste of what they experience when with him.
Relationships: Bahorel/Jean Prouvaire
Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502375
Kudos: 1





	Turnabout Is Fairplay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boxer's Fists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148634) by [Rebel_Atar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar). 

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: any two prompts from the rest of the list.
> 
> I chose bondage and fisting.
> 
> Sort of a sequel to Boxer's Fists

Bahorel rolled his shoulders, the crunching noise it resulted it would probably be disconcerting to most but Jehan was well aware by now of all the ways in which Boxing took its toll on their lover.

They had him bound, arms pulled behind his back. Bound together at the wrists and a belt encircling his elbows, preventing Bahorel from moving too much. He wasn't flexible enough to get his elbows together behind his back, too much musculature in the way.

Jehan had used some of that glorious oil on him to bring out the definition, now they had a much better use in mind.

Bahorel moaned lightly through the gag as Jehan gently massaged his hole with the oil, smearing it all over and coaxing the muscles to relax. Curiously it didn't take nearly as long as the poet had thought.

Their hands were slender, small compared to the boxer though calloused in their own right from hours upon hours of penning verse.

Jehan hoped they would feel just as good for Bahorel as the boxer's hands did for them. Slowly they eased in one finger and then another. Bahorel adjusted to the stretch quickly and soon was pushing back, urging Jehan's fingers repeatedly over his prostate.

The poet smiled, they never had to worry that Bahorel wasn't enjoying himself. Their lover was perfectly capable of letting them know, and perfectly straight forward when doing so.

He opened up beneath Jehan in increments, until they were tucking their thumb into their palm and slowly, carefully, sliding their hand inside him.

Bahorel shuddered and twitched, he had never been stretched like this before, almost too full and overstimulated but he still wanted more.

After a couple of moments to breathe through the stretch Bahorel thrust back. Jehan encouraged the movement for a while before spreading his hand and then curling it into a fist.

Bahorel's thighs shook and he moaned loud through the gag. It already felt like too much. He wondered just how far Jehan would take his pleasure tonight.


End file.
